Tails' Skypatrol: Retelling
by TaytheHypnoGay
Summary: Hero and Guardian of West Side Island, Ray the Flying Squirrel, has disappeared. So when Wendy Witchcart and her Witchcarters rise up, it's up to Ray's apprentice, Miles "Tails" Prower, to stop the evil Witch before she turns everyone into crystal! Takes place during the events of Sonic 1. Part of the Sonic Retelling Series.


**Welcome the next game I'm covering for the Sonic Retelling Series. For those who want to know, this takes place during the events of Sonic 1.**

* * *

West Side Island, Rail Canyon Zone

A yellow, two tailed fox walked around the area, looking for places to hang up posters, reading: "Missing: Ray the Flying Squirrel. Hero and Guardian of West Side Island gone missing after Robotnik's latest attack. Until Ray's return, his apprentice, Miles Prower, otherwise known as Tails, will be taking his place as guardian." The fox sighed. He knew he had big shoes to fill. An old human woman walked up to him. Her face was awful, having bumps and bits of hair coming out of it. He nose was also very pointy. She wore a witch's hat and was dressed in a witch's cloak.

"What do we have here?" the lady asked.

"You didn't hear?" Tails asked. "Shortly after he defeated Robotnik's defeat, the guardian, Ray, disappeared. Now I have to defend to island."

"Is that so?" she chuckled. "If that's the case…" She whistled. A minecart came racing up towards. She jumped in and started driving around. Tails, confused, spun his two tails around and flew up to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked the lady. She didn't answer and kept driving until they reached a village of Mobians.

"Attention residents of West Side Island!" the witch yelled. "With no one to stop me I now claim this island to mine! You will all now obey me; your new empress!"

"And what's going to make us!" one of the residents yelled. The witch snapped her fingers, sending a lightning bolt hitting, turning him into crystal.

"You won't get away with this!" Tails yelled. The witch laughed.

"And you think you can stop Wendy Witchcart?" she smiled. "Falke Wulf, be a dear and…"

"With pleasure, mistress!" a blue wolf yelled, jumping out the crown. Wendy drove off, laughing. Falke hopped around all over the place, being the mentally insane person he is. He then hopped into his hoverbike and drove away, for Tails to chase him. Falke started throwing grenades at the fox. Tails dodged the grenades and pulled out one of his inventions: the Boomaring. He threw it at one of the grenades, making the ring catch it and send it to him. Tails then the the grenade at Falke's hoverbike, making it blow up, sending the wolf flying, head first into the side of one of the canyons, with his head stuck in it.

"I'll make sure the right authorities will come and get you," Tails said. "But for now, you can stay there, while I look for Wendy!" Tails flew off and headed in the direction Wendy drove off.

* * *

Ruin Wood Zone

Tails flew through the Zone. He saw some leftover Badniks still active, but with crystals stuck to them.

"Wendy has definitely been here!" Tails said, moving forwards until he was blocked by a Mobian Grizzly Bear.

"No passage from this point on!" the bear said. "Now scram!"

"I need to get past though!" Tails explained. "An evil witch threatens to turn everyone on the island into crystal and it's my job to stop her!"

"I said scram!" the bear yelled. "Wouldn't want old Bearenger on ya now, would you?" Tails, now annoyed, tried to fly above him, but Bearenger grabbed him and threw him down to the ground.

"Now I'm angry!" Bearenger yelled, walking up to him, cracking his knuckles. Tails got up and threw the Boomaring at one of the nearby Badniks. He then threw the Boomaring, with the Badnik still inside to Bearenger, making the Badnik explode, knocking out the bear. Tails flew on ahead, without looking back. He noticed that he was on the edge of a cliff and could see small flying islands nearby. He decide to fly to them.

* * *

Metal Island Zone

As Tails flew towards the islands, he noticed that they were actually made of metal. He landed on one of the islands to catch his breath.

"Get off, pipsqueak!" female voice yelled. The turrets on the island pointed at Tails. A rabbit in a small hovercraft in the shape of a carrot few from under the island.

"You must be another one of Wendy's minions!" Tails said.

"You're smart for such a small fella!" the rabbit giggled. "The name's Carrotia!" The turrets fired, but Tails flew up and towards Carrotia, making her fly away. Tails gave chase, however, Carrotia's hovercraft shot missiles at him. Tails used his Boomaring to grab the missiles and throw them back at Carrotia. They blew up her hovercraft, making her fall down back to West Side Island. Tails looked around. He saw, that one of the highest mountains, dark clouds began to form. He could barely make out a castle within the clouds. He flew over there immediately.

* * *

Dark Castle Zone

Tails landed in front of the castle. A thunderstorm started, making Tails jump. To say he wasn't a fan of lightning and thunder, would be an understatement. He flew in into the castle.

"I hoped you like my Witchcarters," Wendy's voice laughed throughout the castle. "I see you're not as weak as I once thought! I should've turned you into crystal back at Rail Canyon!" Tails flew deeper into the castle. "Anyways, while you were busy, I made my rule clear in many other villages. Turn a lot of them into crystal. To turn you into crystal now, would be a dishonorable fight." Tails walked into the throne and saw Wendy sitting on in her minecart.

"This is it!" Tails yelled. "It's time for you to be turned in for your crimes!"

"We'll see about that!" Wendy crackled, shooting magic projectiles at Tails. Tails dodged them, knowing his Boomaring could grab magic. Wendy started driving her minecart around the room. Tails threw his Boomaring at the minecart, making it tip over and making Wendy fall out of it. Tails then threw the Boomaring at Wendy, making it grab her and immobilising her.

"Unhand me!" She ordered, trying to use her magic, but failed.

"The ring stops any of your witchcraft being used, as well as reverse all the curses you've placed on everyone!

* * *

Rail Canyon Zone, Village

The villager cheered as Tails flew back, with Wendy still trapped in the ring. Tails flew into the police station and threw Wendy into one of the cells, with Falke, Bearenger and Carrotia already behind bars.

"Don't even try with your magic!" the officer said. "We've made it to block out all magic so you can't escape." Tails walked outside and was greeted with the crowd cheering him.

"It's good I've given the people more hope than they've ever had since Ray disappeared." Tails thought to himself. "And now we know that I'm able to defend this island myself, in case Ray doesn't return."

* * *

 **And that was Tails' Skypatrol! Just a short simple story, but it doesn't need whole chapters for one zone, like Sonic 1 did. Next up is SegaSonic the Hedgehog. So look forward to that.**


End file.
